Fox Bride
by Forene
Summary: Miku found something interesting when she was lost in a dark forest, The Kitsunes named Len and Rin. They became best friends and then one of the Kitsune fell for her. But then again Miku is a human and he is a Kitsune. They're completely different. The first two chapters will be their childhood stories.


The little girl walking in the forest alone, her twintails swinging as she skipped happily in the forest. Her grandparents always told her not to play in the forest or she will get kidnapped by the ghosts and spirits. But today she ignored their warnings and played in the forest, she was too bored to just play inside the house.

Miku suddenly heard someone was singing, unconciously she followed the voice and left the path. Soon the singing stopped and the night has fallen and the poor girl couldn't find her way back home. She's lost.

Her legs are too tired to walk and then the little girl cried and called for her parents. Suddenly she heard the song again and it was getting closer to her. She was too afraid to look behind her until someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked back and found two faces with fox masks near her face. Instantly She screamed and jumped backwards in surprise. As the result she fell backwards, and she hit her back with the big tree behind her.

The children walked towards her and Miku closed her eyes in fear. Unexpectedly she felt gentle pat on her head. She opened her eyes and found one of the child was patting her head and she realized that the fox masked children wore traditional clothes and brought a lantern in their right hand. And one of them wore a big white bow on the head, she assumed that one was a girl.

"Are you okay? Are you lost?" the one who pat her head asked her.

Miku nodded slowly and stared at them.

"What's your name?" The other one asked and knelt beside her.

"Miku...Hatsune," she said softly. And suddenly the one who knelt beside her squealed and surprised her.

"You have a cute voice!" She said enthusiastically, "Try to talk again," she said to the tealette.

"Rin, you'll scare her," The other one said, "Can you stand up?" the other one asked and help her to stand.

"I'm not scaring her, Len!" the one with name Rin said and stood up too. She looked at Miku again "What are you? A wood spirit? Yes you should be! You have hair with colour like summer leaves!"

Miku shook her head quickly, "I'm a human!"

"What are you doing in the forest? Children shouldn't be here, you know that?" The one with name Len asked her, she assumed Len as a boyfrom the voice. And the way he said it to her like he was older than her, it make her feel irritated.

Miku fumed and said, "Well you are the same! You're a human too!"

Rin and Len looked each other and then looked to Miku again, "We are not human," they said in unison, "We are Kitsunes," Len said and take off his mask. Miku could saw his blonde hair and cerulean eyes, _Len is a boy, _She thought.

"Kitsune? What's that?" the tealette asked him.

"It means we're fox spirits! We're much more different than a human!" The other one said and lift the mask too, revealed a same face as Len but much cuter.

"You are lost right? I will help you then," Len said and took her hand and start walking.

"Not fair! Len wanted to play with the human alone!" Rin said and took her free hand so both of the kitsunes were holding Miku's hand.

They walked in silence until suddenly they heard something moving behind the bushes and Miku let out a small scream.

"It just the wind," Len said calmly.

"You're not scared?" Miku asked him and Len shook his head.

Silence fell again and now Len was the one who break it by asking the tealette, "How can you be lost in the forest?"

"I heard someone was singing earlier, and before I know I left the path and got lost in the forest,"

"You heard someone was singing?" Len asked confusedly, "like what?"

Miku thought for a bit and she tried too hum the song she heard earlier. Len looked a bit surprised, "That's our song!" he said and Miku looked confused. Len seemed to realized her confusement and tried to explain, "The song you were humming earlier is the song me and Rin always sing. So you were lost in the forest because of us, Sorry then."

Miku quickly shook her head, "It's not your fault, it was my fault to ignore my grandparents warning."

"Grandparents? Where are your parents?" Rin asked her this time.

"I'm here for summer vacation, my parents sent me to my grandparents home here," Miku explained to the Kitsunes.

"Summer vacation? What's that?" Rin asked her again.

"Eh?" Miku looked surprised, "You really don't know? The summer vacation! You really really don't know about it?" Miku then seemed to think hard about how to explain the summer break to the blond kitsune. "Summer vacation is..you know like playing everyday when summer comes or go on holiday at a beach," Miku trying her best to explain.

"Then aren't we having summer vacation too? We always play everyday," Rin asked her again.

Miku shook her head, "No, it doesn't count as summer holiday if you always play everyday." The tealette was thinking again, "You will get your summer break if you go to school...and then..um.." she was still trying to explain and having a problem.

"What is the school you talking about?" Len asked her this time.

Again, the petite tealette found that the question is hard to answered. Len waited patiently for her replied and keep walking. "School is..." Miku started talking, "School is school!" she then declared.

"I don't really understand but well it's not important," Len suddenly stopped, make the tealette bumped onto his back. "We have arrived."

Miku rubbed her nose, "What?"

"We have arrived," Len said shortly and point the Torii that Miku remembered as the Torii she walked past when she entered the forest. Len handed her his lantern. "Take this, we can't walk you to your home so take this instead, it's already dark anyway."

Rin pointed a path, "If you follow the path you will arrive at the village."

Miku nodded happily and take the lantern and quickly run to the inari. But before she walked farther she looked behind her at the kitsunes, "I will give it back tommorow morning..so will you two wait for me?"

Again, the Kitsunes looked each other before they faced the tealette and they nodded in agreement.

Miku grinned at them, waved her hand and then run to the path. Rin was right, after she ran for a while, she found the village. She quickened her pace and suddenly she heard familiar voice shouting her name. It was her grandfather. "Ojiisan!" Miku shout at her grandfather and run to him.

Her grandfather looked at Miku and quickly approached her. Miku waited for her grandfather to hug her as always, instead her grandfather hit Miku's head.

"What were you doing in the forest?! I already told you to not go to the forest! What if you get lost and couldn't find your way home?!" Her grandfather shouted at her.

Miku was scared with her grandfather and starts crying. Her grandfather felt guilty for making his grandchild cry and then hug her. "I'm sorry I shouted at you and hit your head Miku-chan."

After Miku calmed down they walked home together. Miku's grandfather realized that Miku was holding a lantern. "Whose lantern is that? I don't remember you brought any lantern from the house."

Miku smiled at him and swinging the lantern, "I got this from Len!" she said happily

"Len? Who is that?"

"A kitsune! I also met Rin too, ah she also a kitsune!"

Her grandfather felt confused but chose to ignore it, children always have high imagination after all. Maybe Miku met this Len and Rin and believed them as the Kitsune who lived in the forest. Unknown to him, Miku told him the truth.

Miku at the other hand were impatiently waiting for tommorow to come so she could meet the kitsunes again.


End file.
